Riko Nanaishi
Riko Nanaishi (七石璃子) is the main character of Happy Mew Mew. She is Mew Tangerine (ミュウミカン). Her DNA is an Amur Tiger. Appearance Riko Riko has red eyes and red shoulder-length hair. She usually wears an orange dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is an orange dress and matching shoes. Her Café Happy uniform is an orange dress and matching boots. The white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Tangerine As Mew Tangerine, her hair and eyes both turn orange. Her hair is styled in a ponytail and grows longer. She sprouts a pair of Amur Tiger ears and an Amur tiger tail. Her outfit is an orange dress with matching boots and gloves. Her dress has Amur tiger stripes across each side. She also has orange garters on both her arms, her left thigh and her neck where her pendant is attached. The tops and bottom of her garters are lined with light orange lace. Her Mew Mark is an orange Amur tiger paw on her left fist. Personality She mixes things up, and the villains have to sort them out. She considers herself superior to every everyone around and has a strong dislike for Bun, whom she views as a rival. Abilities Transformation Riko’s transformation begins with her pressing her pendant and saying the transformation line. The next scene shows Riko with her DNA morphing in the background. She places both feet and her boots appear. She then does backflips and allows herself to fall head first, her body glows and collides with a thin wall of fire, she comes from the other side, with her outfit on. The remaining flames appear and turn into her pendant. She then lands and poses. Weapon and attack Mew Tangerine’s weapon is a Tangerine Spear, a spear based on her, hence its name. It is an orange spear with a pale orange blade. Her attack is Ribbon Tangerine Shoot, in which she gripes the spear in her hand and then rushes towards the enemy to slash them with the blades of her spear. Fighting style Riko is a strong person. She mixes things up, and the villains have to sort them out. She considers herself superior to everyone around and has a strong dislike for Bun, and whom she views as her rival. International Name Changes *English dub: Gina Williams/Mew Gina. *Italian dub: Giovanna Angel/Mew Giovanna. Voice actors *English dub: Ciara Hanna. *Italian dub: Simonetta Ronconi. Weapon and attack *English dub: Gina’s Spear/Ethereal Slice. *Italian dub: Gio Spear/Gio Shoot. Development Riko is based on Holly/Cure Star from SFPC. Her personality and attitude is partially based off of Spooky Spoon from Numberjacks and Arisa Matsuda from TIMML. Etymology *Riko is made of two kanji, “Jasmine” and “Truth”. *Nanaishi means seven stones. *A tangerine is a small citrus fruit with a loose skin, especially one of a variety with deep orange-red skin. Category:Orange Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Happy Mew Mew Category:Members of Happy Mew Mew Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Weapon Users: Fire